Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya
This is how Into the Ninjago World and Reuniting with Nya goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Crash, Batman and the others come out of a portal into Master Chen's arena Princess Odette: Are we ok? Nya: Guys! up to them Ryan F-Freeman: Nya!Nya Nya: Wasn't expecting to see you until the next season. Rigby (EG): Yeah. But where are we? Nya: You're in Ninjago. And you're on Master Chen's island. He doesn't like uninvited guests. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. Lloyd Garmadon: What do you mean "Maybe not". Sensei/Lord Garmadon: What Nya is saying is true. If Master Chen finds about you, he will capture you immediately. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry. I signed us up in this contest. nods and spots Master Chen up on the throne Master Chen: Ladies and Gentleman, we have newcomers in the Tournament of Elements. We welcome you warmly with open arms. Cody Fairbrother: Hello. is given flowers from Skylor Thomas: That's nice. Batman: Cool. Jay and Cole saw them and Princess Ivy Kai (Ninjago): Get her! Ryan F-Freeman: WAIT! She's good now. Cole (Ninjago): How can you tell?! Crash Bandicoot: Ryan met her on Cybertron. Ninja put down their weapons and look at Princess Ivy as she waves her hand Cole (Ninjago): Anyways, we need your help. We have to find Zane. Ryan F-Freeman: And find the Golden Egg while you're at it. ninja nods Master Chen: Wait. I know that techno-organic. Clouse: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Me? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. gasps Master Chen: Who's that chap next to you? holds a sign that says "That's my brother Cody. Element of Harmony." Cody Fairbrother: Why would you give me a title like that? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, this might be a time to think of a title for you, bro. Rigby (EG): Chen. This is my sister, Princess Odette. Batman: I'm Batman. waves at Odette and Batman Thomas: I'm Thomas A.K.A OpThomas Prime. Cody Fairbrother: And that's Gandalf, Optimus Prime, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, Mal, Mike, Zoey, Crash, Wyldstyle, Gwen, Matau and others. laughs Master Chen: What a delightful surprise! More competitors for my Tournament of Elements! gasps Sci-Ryan: Look. I hope we can compete, Master Chen. Because we lost some friends along the way but we gained new ones. But I'm Ryan. I pick...to Griffin Turner him. Master Chen: Ok, Ryan.Griffin Turner You! Bring our guests.... UP to speed! Griffin Turner: Yes, Master Chen! Rainbow Dash: So you're the all-powerful Griffin Turner. Then I challenge you to a race. The one who is the speedyest wins. Ryan F-Freeman: Chen. Who's that guy with you? Master Chen: Oh, well, I'm glad you asked. Thought you would never do it. This is Clouse my personal assistant. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Clouse. I'm Ryan. waves at Ryan Master Chen: Turner, Element of Speed and Time, you're up. Let's see how our new friends fair. holds up three red cards then two then one and finally a green card Master Chen: No, no, no. Not like that. You have to fight. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. uses his magic to pull out a Keystone device out of the water starting horn blairs then Rainbow Dash and Griffin Turner start racing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Princess Ivy and I'll go with the Ninja and scout if Zane is here or not. Matau. You go build three platforms for the Chroma Keystone. nods and does so while Ryan leaves with Princess Ivy and the ninja follow Matau T. Monkey: Let's see.the Chroma Keystone Three lights are yellow!? the Ninja, Ryan and Ivy are looking for Zane. One of Ivy's dragonflies flies around Kai's head, Kai swatting at it Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Kai. You need to be careful. These can erase memories. Kai (Ninjago): Hey, look, techno-organic, if I know my dragonflies, they are always normal and so these ones can be normal too. the dragonfly touches Kai and drains his memories Ryan F-Freeman: Kai could be wrong, Ivy. Kai (Ninjago): I want to know. Who's Zane? other Ninja look puzzled Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean who's Zane?? Jay: Can this princess tell us what these dragonflies do? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Princess Ivy can tell you, Jay. Princess Ivy: These dragonflies have the ability to drain memories when they touch something or someone. And that one may have touched your friend by accident. nods Ryan F-Freeman: There's more. If you get hit by these dragonflies so many times you don't remember your name. Kai (Ninjago): Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Just like in Princess Ivy's movie. in Master Chen arena Master Chen: laughs I could watch this race all night. Crash Bandicoot: We need to find something yellow. looks around to see Homer, Bart and Odette Thomas: Odette. Your hair is yellow. Right? Princess Odette: Yes. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Homer, Bart, Odette. Aim at that sign. do and Evil Anna builds a treadmill Bertram T. Monkey: Ready? Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Turner catches up to Rainbow Dash but gets on a treadmill Griffin Turner: Whoah! Who put that there?! I can't stop!.... Wait, I'm so fast I can outrun this thing! Haha! Sure I can! I... I can... run...gasp... no... getting.... tired.... noo... Ryan catches Griffin Turner Evil Ryan: Gotcha. Evil Anna: Nice catch. Crash Bandicoot: Poor Griffin. Evil Ryan is putting Griffin to bed, Makuta and Morro watch from the roof Morro: Did you see her? nods Morro: It's Cody's friend, Sunset Shimmer. Makuta: I'm glad you join me, Morro, instead of Ryan. nods Morro: When Sunset and the Realm Crystal is ours, Ryan will be sorry that he ever stepped a foot into this realm. Not that he would've been much safer if he'd stayed in his homeworld. Makuta: Yeah. In Equestria. looks and sees that Makuta is still there Morro: Why are you still there? Go! Makuta: I have to wait until some guy named Lex Luthor arrive. nods. Back in the arena Master Chen: Only one can remain! Very creative. Shall we say... "Best of three"? Gravis, Element of Gravity. He'll turn your world upside down! Cody Fairbrother: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. Thomas: Twilight can take him on. She's the Element of Magic. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. But she's turned to stone. Remember? Thomas: Oh. Then Trixie will. Cody Fairbrother: I'll help her. He's high up so we'll use the Shift Keystone. Trixie: The Great and Poweful Trixie is the Element of Great and Powerfulness. Bertram T. Monkey: Whatever, Trixie. How come there's two of Cody? sees two Codys Thomas: Wait! I know who that is? other Cody transforms into Skylor and activates the Shift Keystone Master Chen: What? How did that happen? Matau T. Monkey: She's the Element of All Elements. is about to kiss Skylor when Rigby (EG) Popped up Rigby (EG): Uhh. Maybe Ryan would come back and fight Karlof after this is over. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Cody and Trixie go up to the platforms, fight Gravis and after he falls Sunset and Sci-Ryan pulled Gravis just before the rock hit him Sci-Ryan: We saved him. You did well, for a Wondercolt. Matau T. Monkey: I'll put Gravis in bad with Griffin. Morro is still a bad guy and I don't like the part of the Rainbow Rocks movie where Sunset's friend, in a fit of jealous, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid guitar solo. Bertram T. Monkey: laughs That's so funny, Cody made me laugh when he did that. Cody Fairbrother: It's not a fit of jealous rage! Evil Ryan: You're lucky this place is not cursed, Cody.coughs But in the other LEGO Worlds. Cody Fairbrother: a blue hedgehog Huh? Is someone else here, Gandalf? Gandalf: Yes, Cody. Looks like it's a blue hedgehog. Emmet: Maybe Chen signed Sonic in this. Master Chen: This will be interesting. Guard! Bring me more popcorn! Evil Ryan: Let the Cyberlings and the Dazzlings handle this blue rat. He'll hear us and adore us. Cody Fairbrother: Hey! Sonic's not a rat! He's a hedgehog! Hedge... Hog. Evil Ryan: Right, Cody. Let's see if Sonic's speed is good then my singing.Bertram and Evil Anna Am I right, friends? Evil Anna: Yeah. I hope it works.pendant glows blue Sci-Ryan: Time for this song to go to lunch. Oops. Sorry. I mean "launch". Sonata Dusk: Lunch!? Evil Anna: Did he say lunch? Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan said "launch", not "lunch", Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Evil Ryan: Our voices are strong enough to make Sonic fight Chen's guards. Ryan will be happy. Bertram T. Monkey: So, we just going to do what the Dazzlings do? Stir up some trouble and feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: It won't be the same like the time before, Bertram. Cody's got his pendant here. This world's negative energy will give us the power we need to get the blue hedgehog to do our bidding. Evil Anna: But, we could get lunch and continue on the mission. Right? Evil Ryan: Ok. For now, don't show any sins and follow my lead. Bertram T. Monkey: Or my lead? Evil Ryan: MY lead. [The song Then Turner runs around in circle surrounding the heroes. C'rash:' What shall we do now? Ryan: He's too fast! You think you could trip him, Meg? Meg: That might work. Ryan: Let's do it! Homer: Hey, speedy boy! (He blow raspberry at Griffin Turner) Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! Griffin Turner: Did you just blow a Raspberry at me? Homer: Try this (puts his foot in the way, and trips him) Then, Griffin continues running in circles. Cragger: '''Me and Laval will distract him, no matter what. '''Laval: If we keep doing it, we'll build two more things for the Keystone. Owen: Emmet and I'll get his attention. Emmet: Good idea, Owen. Then Owen and Emmets stands in Griffin's way. Emmet: Hey, try to get us! Owen: You can't catch us! Griffin Turner: Oh yes I can! Emmet: (singing) You're late. You're late. For an very important date. Griffin Turner: I'll show you! He is going to Fight them in speed, but Owen and Emmet put their Foot in the way, and make him trip Emmet: '''Look like we fool him, Owen. '''Owen: '''We sure did, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''Are you guys finish on the Platform for the Chroma Keystone? '''Ryan: I've built the second one, Emmet. Lisa: '''Me too. And it was not my first time to build this. '''Bart: That's right, Lisa. Me and Batman will get the speedy man's attention. Batman: '''Or maybe you and your mother will get his attention instead of me. '''Marge: '''Okay. Lisa, take care of Maggie for me, Okay? (She gives her baby to Lisa, and she bring out her Microphone) '''Lisa: '''Okay, mum. '''Bart: '''Hey, Speedy guy! Come and Catch me! (He rode off with his Shakeboard) '''Tino: Batman, do you think that Bart is the hero called Bartman? Batman: '''No... That just not Possible. '''Sunset Shimmer: I hope we find out, Batman. Marge: '''(Using the Microphone) Come on, Bart! You can do it! '''Griffin Turner: Hi there. Who are you? Bart: I'm Bart Simpson. Griffin Turner: '''Alright, Bart. Let's do this! '''Homer: Show him who's the fastest, Bart! Bart: '''I will Dad! '''Homer: '''And how long this will take for the Chroma Keystone? '''Batman: I don't know, Homer. Homer: '''Well, hurry up! My son is getting tired from that Speed guy. '''Batman: Ok. Bart! Drive my Batmobile! Bart: '''Thanks, Batman! He use Batman's Batmobile and drive around the Arena '''Homer: Thank you, Batman. That'll save his legs. Batman: '''You're welcome. '''Bart: Look at me. I'm Batman. Batman: '''Stop using my Line! '''Bart: '''Okay, I'm sorry! But are you finish for the Chroma Keystone? '''Ryan: '''Yes, we finish it. '''Crash: '''So how does this thing Work? '''Ryan: '''You see that sign? (He pointed at the Sign) Those are the same Colour from the Platfrom. So we have match those like this. '''Homer: Can you do this, Meg? Meg: 'Well. Only Three People can do it, so that leaves.... You, Me and Lisa. '''Lisa: '''Really? Okay. Ho'mer: Let's do this thing, Meg. Meg: '''Sure. '''Lisa: I'll activate the Chroma Keystone. She activate the Chroma Keystone and she went to the Blue one Lisa: '''Blue? I actually want Yellow. Homer went to the Yellow One '''Homer: Yellow is not Colour. Meg went to the Red One Meg: '''Red is my Colour. '''Wyldstyle: '''Now aim it to the Sign! '''Meg: '''Got it. '''Lisa: '''Sure. '''Homer: '''Okay. '''Gandalf: I hope this works. Ryan: 'It better be. Emmet is building something and he Build a Treadmill '''Homer: '''A Treadmill? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Yes, Homer. That will stop him. '''Homer: '''Bart! Make him go to the Treadmill. '''Bart: '''Okay, Dad! He drive the Batmobile and make Griffin Turner go to the Treadmill '''Griffin Turner: '''Whoa! Who put that there!? I can't stop! Wait, I'm so fast I can outrun this thing! Ha-ha! Sure I can... I can... (Gasps)... no... Getting... Tired... Nooo. '''Bad Cop: '''Good Night, Speed guy. '''Meg: '''Sleep tight. '''Master Chen: '''Only ONE can Remain! He press the Button and make Griffin Turner fell to the Pit '''Master Chen: '''Hahaha! Hah ha ha! Very creative! Shall we say... 'Best of Three'? Gravis! Element of Gravity. He'll turn the World upside down! Heh heh heh! '''Sci-Ryan: '''So he wants me, Crash and Matau to fight that Gravity guy? Well... Let's do it. '''Ryan: '''You can use the Shift Keystone to get up there. They have jump to Portal and they are on floating Platform from Gravis. '''Sci-Ryan: '''We got you now, Gravity Guy. They are fighting him and he went to another Floating Platform. Sci-Ryan has use the Shift Keystone again and they went to another Floating Platform. '''Crash: '''Let's rock it! They are fighting him again and then he went to the last floating Platform, Matau has use the Shift Keystone again, and they went to the Last Floating Platform. '''Matau: '''Time for me to steal something for up you. They are fighting him again and then he got knock out. The floating Platform has fallen down to the Ground with them '''Everyone: '(Gasp) '''Trio: '''We're Okay! '''Everyone: '''Phew! '''Ryan: '''That was too close for them. '''Meg: '''Yeah, Ryan. '''Ryan: So now what? Master Chen: '''Life time supply of Noodles to the Winner! Most interesting and entertaining! Guard bring me more Popcorn! All the Guards has Approach the Arena '''Crash: '''This One? '''Ryan: '''Yes... This one. '''Matau: '''Let's do this. From them. '''Homer: Get ready! They are fighting all the Guards. Homer: '''Lisa! Hit him with your Book! '''Lisa: '''I can't! '''Homer: '''Why Not?! '''Lisa: '''Because this book is... (She look at the book of Arsenio) Oh, Nevermind. She whack the Guard with the Book of Arsenio '''Bart: '''You got the Wrong book from our Dimension? '''Lisa: '''Yes. '''Bart: '''You should buy a New one, Lisa. '''Lisa: '''I know, Bart. '''Master Chen: '''Now for the final foe... Karlof, Element of Metal! Now's your chance to prove your... Well.... METTLE! Ha-ha! '''Karlof: '''Ha! This no problem for Karlof! '''Ivy: '''Alright, Karlof. Let's Battle! Charge! '''Homer: Let's dance, Metal man. Karlof: '''Karlof Smash! Metal Power! He make his Body into a Metal, Homer and Ivy are gonna punch him, but his Body is made of medal and make their Hand Hurt. '''Homer: '''Ahhh! My Hand! '''Ivy: OW! He's too hard to hit! Ryan: '''He is one good Medal Guy. '''Homer: Yeah.a tear Too bad we don't have a magnet with us. Ivy: '''Yeah cause we- Magnet? (Gasp) That's it! Magnet! Emmet! Wyldstyle! I want you to build a Giant Magnet, I got an idea! '''Emmet: Ok, Ivy. What's the idea? Ivy: '''I already told you. Build a Giant Magnet. '''Emmet: '''Oh... I know that. '''Wyldstyle: '''Alright! Let's build a Giant Magnet. '''Meg: Let me help you two. Emmet: '''You're not a Master Builder, Sunset. '''Meg: '''Oh, Yeah. Forgot about that. '''Wyldstyle: '''Alright let's do this, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''Sure. They are Building a Giant Magnet, and then it make Karlof stuck into the Giant Magnet cause he's made of Medal '''Lisa: '''Wow! How did you do that? '''Wyldstyle: '''We are Master Builders. We can build anything that we want. '''Lisa: '''Really? I wish I could be a Master Builder like you. '''Bart: Me too. Emmet: '''Well, you two will get one, in our Dimension of course. '''Both: '''Okay. '''Master Chen: You-you Cheated! Nobody Cheats in my Tournament! Nobody! Homer: Can you bring more opponents for us to fight, Chen? Master Chen: '''No! '''Homer: D'OH! Master Chen press the Button on his Throne, but it missed Our Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Bad Cop, The Simpsons, Laval and his Friends. He press many Buttons on his Throne, while our Heroes and Their Friends are doing nothing. Until then Lex Luthor has shows up from the Portal. Lex Luthor: '''That staff! Hand it over! '''Master Chen: '''No! No more surprise guests! '''Ryan: '''Batman. Who's that? '''Batman: That's Superman's nemesis, Lex Luthor. Master Chen: '''Uh-oh. Everyone! Stop him! Lex Luthor is Fighting all the Guard while Master Chen made his Escape, then Lex Luthor is making a hole to find him '''Batman: Whatever Lex Luthor want with that staff, it won't be good. Come on! Ryan: Let's go! They are going to find Lex Luthor and Master Chen and they in a Maze Master Chen: '''Haha! You'll never find me! No-one has even gotten through my Maze of tunnels! You'll rot down here! Forever running in Circles, never knowing where to turn! Hahaha! Welcome to my serpentine Catacombs. So nice of you to join us down here! If it makes you feel any better, a man called Lex Luthor is lost down here too. Perhaps you'll stumble across each other and then you'll be Buddies! Oh are you lost? Don't worry I'm SURE you'll get out eventually... Oh hey, I've sent some of my men to help you out. They can be a bit heavy handed but just let them take care of you! Hehehehe! '''Lex Luthor: '''Cheeen! I will find you! '''Master Chen: '''Do you really think you went the right way just then? '''Lex Luthor: '''This Infernal Maze! '''Master Chen: '''No, don't go that way... Go THAT way! Hehehee! '''Ryan: '''Great! We will run around in Circles from this Maze! Ryan Tokisaki: You said it. They are going up and they saw the Keystone '''Wyldstyle: '''Another Keystone! Suddenly a Giant Snake has appeared behind Wyldstyle '''Emmet: '''Lucy! '''Gandalf: '''Behind you! '''Bart: '''It's a Giant Snake! Until then Saruman has comes out of the Portal and he is on the Snake Head '''Saruman: Did you think my Master would it so easy for you, Gandalf? Gandalf: 'Saruman! Have you abandoned reason? '''Saruman: '''Not at all, my friend. '''Eris: '''That is one big Snake. '''Batman: '''A Giant Snake, it's that all? I think you'll find we're tougher than you expect. The Giant Snake has snatcher the Keystone '''Saruman: '(Grab the Keystone) Then I'll make sure he chews properly. He put the Keystone on the Snake and it Roar '''Bad Cop: I hate Snakes! Owen: Emmet. Can you build some ramps for us? Emmet: Sure thing, Owen. But, you seem familiar. Have we met? Owen: '''I dunno. Did you work on the Park? '''Emmet: I've met you in Jurassic World. They are building three Ramps and they all finish it Emmet: '''It's all done. '''Bad Cop: Now we need a car to hit the snake. Batman: '''I have my Batmobile. '''Ryan: '''We have those Jurrasic Vehicles that we made. '''Bart: Emmet. Can you drive the Batmobile up the first ramp? Emmet: '''Yeah! Now I get to be Dark and Brooding too! No, Wait! "Yeah! Now I get to be Dark and Brooding too!" That worked. '''Batman: '''Just use my Batmobile! '''Emmet: '''Okay,okay. Don't be so Pushy to me. Emmet gets in Batman's Batmobile '''Emmet: '''Okay, here goes. He starts the Batmobile '''Emmet: Wow! So awesome. Batman: See? There's nothing to worry about. Ryan: '''Now use the Batmobile to hit the Giant Snake and Saruman. '''Emmet: '''Got it! He use the Ramp and he hit the Giant Snake with the Batmobile '''Sunset Shimmer: Bullseye! Nice shot, Emmet. Emmet: '''Awesome! I did it! Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Way to go, buddy! You hit that snake very good. He just the Ramp and he hit the Giant Snake and Saruman Emmet: '''Yes! I did! '''Ryan: '''Take that, You two! '''Saruman: You cannot win! My master will rule all. I have seen it! Gandalf: '''Saruman! Come to your senses. No victory can be had siding with Evil. I implore you, stop the Madness Saruman! '''Saruman: '''No!! He got sucked into the Portal '''Ryan: '''Let's go find Lex Luthor and Master Chen! '''Wyldstyle: '''Come on! '''Matau: '''Hurry, Gandalf! '''Gandalf: '''Oh! The Giant Snake has been Defeated and Batman just grab the Keystone and they are going to find Lex Luthor and Master Chen and they found them '''Batman: '''Hand the Staff over, Lex.' '''Ryan:' What are you doing here, Luthor? Lex Luthor: '''Doesn't matter. Batman... Come and get it. No one can defeat my impenetrable Power Suit! '''Bertram: I'll get you for that, Lex! Lex Luthor: '''But I'm taking the staff to Someone. Matau: Who are you working with? '''Lex Luthor: '''Don't want to tell you guys. But my Bots are gonna fight you. '''Matau: Your Bots? Lex Luthor: '''Yes, Them. (He snap his Finger) '''Ryan: Lex has his Robots. At one of them isn't bad. He summon all of his Lexbots Ryan: '''Me and my big mouth from them. '''Wyldstyle: Oh, when Master Builders go wrong? Owen: '''Hey, you Guys! Are those the Parts for the Chroma Keystone? '''Emmet: '''And I think we should Build those. '''Ryan: '''Okay, Let's build those! They are Building a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it '''Owen: '''All done. '''Batman: '''Ah, I'm just keep hitting it. Lex, this is Low. Even for you. Stop this Charade. '''Ivy: '''Now, what? '''Odette: '''See those Colours on Lex Luthor. We should aim the same Colours to him. '''Ivy: '''Okay. '''Meg: Look at the back of Lex's battle suit. Ryan: 'Okay, we got it. '''Batman: '''Sorry, Lex, but you brought youself. They aim it to Lex's Battle Suit and now he got Defeated and then a Portal has appeared '''Lord Vortech: '(Voice) You have failed me, Luthor! A Giant Hand just grab Lex Luthor and the Portal is gone. '''Wyldstyle: '''What was that? '''Batman: I don't know. What the? The Staff is floating even the Keystone and it's headed back to Master Chen Master Chen: And now, your punishment for cheating! He use the Keystone and turn everything Frozen Master Chen: '''Now, Now. No need to get violent... I think we all need to COOL off! '''Laval: You're not funny, Chen! Cragger: '''This Place is so Cold! '''Eris: '''I wish our friends were here. '''Emmet: Hello, Chen. I'm Emmet. Owen: '''I'm Owen Grady. And this is Dora-Nichov. '''Master Chen: It's nice to meet you three. Let's fight! Dora-Nichov is hitting Master Chen Master Chen: Ow! That one hurt! You know, my were-cat friend. You could just let me win. I mean, would it cost you the EARTH? Emmet: No, Chen. But my jackhammer says otherwise. Master Chen: '''Too late, Emmet! '''Owen:(in Timon's voice) Step on it!! Master Chen is using the Keystone and then a Giant Boulder appeared Emmet: It's ok, Owen. I'll use my jackhammer on that big rock. Owen: '''But it's too Big! '''Emmet: I'll look for cracked spots on it. Owen: '''It doesn't have a Cracked Spot, and there are more Coming! They saw a Giant Boulder's falling down '''Emmet: '''Oh. Then we should.... RUN!!! They are going up to Master Chen and they dodge the Giant Boulders and now they finally made it up to Master Chen '''Bad Cop: Hello, Chen. Bad Cop here. Master Chen: What a delightful surprise. Bad Cop: Oh yes. But we're not done yet. Master Chen: '''Well then... Let's Fight! They are fighting Master Chen and then Bad Cop is using a Stud Shooter at Master Chen '''Master Chen: Let's HEAT things up a bit, shall we? He use the Keystone and make the Floor turn into a Lava Ryan: '''He make the Floor turn into a Lava! '''Laval: '''It just like the Phoenix Temple! '''Cragger: Wow, he has the power of fire. Lisa: '''This Lava is so Hot! And Dad don't even think about roasted something. '''Homer: Mmmm. Roast chicken. They went to the Portal and they are behind Master Chen Ryan: Surprise, Chen! Cody: Remember us, Chen? Master Chen: '''Ryan and Cody. I'll get you two for this! They are fighting Master Chen '''Master Chen: Ha! Good hit! Well, well... This is quite a battle, eh? I would even call it... ELECTRIYFING! He use the Keystone and he make the Water get Electrified Ryan: '''He make the Water get Electrified! They aim it to Master Chen's Staff, it got out of Control and then Master Chen got Defeated and Batman grab the Keystone '''Ryan: '''We got the Keystone! But what about the Staff? '''Gandalf: '''A little gaudy, but it's always good to have a Spare. '''Cody: '''Yeah. '''Batman: You should keep them separate. And then a Portal just sucked Master Chen but Ryan saved Chen. Wyldstyle: '''Flying monkeys. Dinosaurs. Animal Tribe's. Giant robots. Ninjas. Shall we find out what's next? '''Meg: '''Well. Let's find out. Ryan: First thing, first. Ryan slap Master Chen Ryan: (Angrily) Master Chen, you have to help us! If you don't help us find the Foundation Elements, I will send you to Jail!!! And get you humiliated! And named you my man! So help us now!! Master Chen: Ok. I'll do it. I don't want darkness in me. Ryan: Good. They went to the portal Meanwhile '''Lord Vortech: You came back without the Foundation Element. I'm very Disappointed in you, Lex. Lex Luthor: It's not my fault. You should have warned me that Batman and his cronies would be there. Including the hero of light and darkness Ryan. Lord Vortech: Batman. Ryan? Again?... Well, if Mice are scurrying through my Property... Then I better put down some Traps. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Emmet, Owen, Bad Cop, Wyldstyle, The Simpsons, Laval and his Friends has comes out of the Portal Ryan: '''Finally, we're back. '''Batman: That staff looks important. Put it somewhere secure. Gandalf: There. He put the Staff over there '''Gateway Keeper: '''This is the Elemental Phase Keystone. Also known as the Keystone with the Fanciest name. And then the Keystone is going back to the Gateway Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes